(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of providing an in-app service.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, when a content provider or a manger managing content (or a content manager) provides content to a user, the content provider or the content manager provides a service through a wired/wireless terminal on the Internet one-sidedly. In this case, since the content provider or the content manager processes and provides stored content to the user, he cannot provide a customized service to a user.
Meanwhile, smart phones which have been currently actively developed and launched provide various applications. As for the applications, an application provider that develops and provides applications determines contents to be included in applications and provide the same to the user. Thus, although there are various applications, there is a limitation in contents a user may use through applications.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.